1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image reproducing apparatuses and, more particularly, to an image reproducing apparatus which is applicable to a digital camera for reproducing from a recording medium any image file of a plurality of image files managed by a plurality of folders holding folder Nos. different from one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digital cameras, an image file including an image signal which took a picture are recorded on a recording medium. Therefore, the greater the capacity of a recording medium, the more likely to save an image file. However, the greater the number of image files to be recorded, the more difficult it becomes to operate, thus decreasing operationality.